This invention relates to polyblends and specifically to polyblends of styrene-maleic anhydride (SMA) polymers and acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) polymers with certain thermoplastic polynorbornene nitrile (PNN) polymers capable of conferring on the SMA polymers and blends thereof with ABS improved impact properties.
SMA polymers of the type described herein and blends of the SMA polymers with ABS polymers are useful as molding and extrusion compounds. Certain end-use applications require impact strengths above those obtained with SMA polymers and blends thereof with ABS. Examples of such applications include the dashboard and instrument panels in automobiles, appliance housings and smaller molded parts for various uses. Other properties of the molded objects, such as distortion temperature under load and tensile strength, should be maintained within useful ranges.
The present invention provides a means of improving the impact properties of SMA polymers and blends thereof with ABS while maintaining other physical properties with useful ranges.